The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having a variable area fan nozzle (VAFN).
Gas turbine engines which have an engine cycle modulated with a variable area fan nozzle (VAFN) provide a relatively smaller fan nozzle exit area during cruise conditions and a relatively larger fan nozzle exit area during take-off and landing conditions. The VAFN may experience aerodynamic performance losses (total pressure losses) due to the contouring of the fixed and translatable fan nacelle structures.